


Is it wrong to fall in love with your blackmailer?

by Mitsurice_bread



Series: Is it wrong to...? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, First Time Blow Jobs, I wrote this without thinking much it's messy, I wrote using my libido not my brain, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Riding, Spanking, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, it's rlly messy lmao whats proofreading, me and my skills in writing light novel titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Jisung thought his life couldn't get worse than it is.But maybe it wasn't so bad after all.(This fic is related to the previous work, but you can still enjoy the fic without reading the previous one)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Is it wrong to...? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760707
Kudos: 182





	Is it wrong to fall in love with your blackmailer?

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't necessarily have rape, but it still has non-con elements (blackmail) so PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> All things I write only stay in fictions. I only borrowed the name and bits of personality from both Minho and Jisung.

Yesterday was already the worst day Jisung could have.

And he thought today couldn't get any worse than that.

He quickly ran to the nearest toilet when he saw an unknown number sending him a video file and asking "Is this you?".

Jisung opened the video and he couldn't feel his legs anymore, dropping to the floor with his phone still in his hands.

His fears was right, it was a video of him being fucked by Hyunjin yesterday. He still felt the aching back pain until now.

Did Hyunjin lied and uploaded his video anyway even though he was obedient? Jisung couldn't believe the betrayal and his tears immediately escaped from his eyelids.

Jisung almost threw his phone from shock because the unknown number suddenly called him. After inhaled a long breath, he answered the call.

"Where did you get that video? How did you find my number?" Jisung's lips were trembling, and he was trying to hold down his sobbing that his voice was shaking.

"Both from a friend, you know who"

Jisung heard a chuckle coming from the caller before he continued. "Don't worry, he only sent it to me so your secret is still safe" Jisung doesn't know if he should be relieved or not, since basically he's being blackmailed right now.

"Come to the old class in 4th floor later at 5 PM. All of your classes should be over by that time right?"

Jisung hesitated but then he answered with a "Yes", receiving another chuckle from the caller.

"Good, can't wait to see you" then he hung up.

\----

Jisung immediately ran out of his last class when it was over. He went to said old class the caller mentioned, then opened the door to see someone sitting on the professor's desk in the room.

"Wow you came early, were you that excited?" Jisung glared at the stranger, but said stranger immediately laughed at his reaction. "Don't be so scary, come here" He signed Jisung to come closer. Jisung had no choice but to do as he say.

"I know you're Jisung. I'm Minho, a senior 2 years above you” The stranger--Minho, offered his hand with a smile plastered on his face. Jisung hesitated for a while but then he accepted it anyway, though it was a mistake as Minho yanked his hand and pulled him closer.

Their faces were only centimeters away, and Minho's expression changed to an emotionless one. His face was really pretty, but something about it screams dominant. Jisung shuddered from his sharp gaze that pierced right through his soul.

"Sit on the floor and suck my dick"

Was the words that came out of his beautiful lips.

Those piercing eyes and heartless tone in voice is something Jisung can't say no to. Especially when he's in a situation where his entire life is in this stranger's hands. He got on his knees without complaint, unfasten the belt and unzipped Minho's pants by himself too.

"Hyunjin was right when he said you're obedient" Minho let out a little moan when Jisung put Minho's inside his mouth. Jisung was inexperienced and his tongue movement was awkward, but it's an enjoyment for Minho in it's own form. "What a good boy" Minho petted his head when Jisung started bobbing his head up and down. Something about it was surprising for Jisung but he didn't dislike it.

Another surprising thing came to Jisung when Minho suddenly pushed his head to the base forcefully. Jisung immediately gagged and pulled out, coughing with his drools and tears falling down to the floor. "You have a gag reflex? Too bad huh" Minho pulled and yanked his hair to get him face his dick again. "What? I didn't tell you to stop" Minho stared at him with that emotionless face again. Jisung whimpered then put it back in his mouth, tears of fear from him brought another enjoyment to Minho.

Minho still hasn't let go of the grip, then suddenly he tugged at it again which made Jisung yelp from the sting. "Be obedient, don't pull out" Jisung quickly nodded then he felt a flow of bitter and sticky fluid filling his mouth.

"Don't dirty the floor, swallow it or else" Jisung closed his mouth tight and eyes shut when Minho pushed him off his dick. He put his hand over his mouth trying his hardest to not puke it out.

Minho saw him exhaling after chugging down a lump of cum in his mouth. Minho then grabbed his cheek and put a thumb on his lips to sign him to open his mouth. He catched the sign and opened it, it was clean and brought Minho to a smile.

"You really are a good boy" Minho patted his lap with the smile still plastered on his face. "Now come and sit here" Jisung stood up and did as he said, resting his hands on Minho's shoulder. He shuddered when Minho's hands creeped under his hoodie to feel his bare waist, slowly going down to his pants with fingers trying to slip inside.

A surprised moan escaped when Minho slowly stick one of his fingers inside, though Minho's face showed confusion. "Huh… you're already prepped?" Jisung gripped on Minho's shoulder when Minho pushed and pulled more to make sure of his suspicion. He was hesitant to answer but Minho's stare is telling him to do so.

"I… I figured you would do something bad to me. I was scared that you will fuck me dry then just leave me bleeding… so I prepared myself in the toilet beforehand… "

Minho let out a loud laugh after Jisung told his reasons. His funny way of thinking really caught his heart. "Oh god… you're unbelievable" Minho wrapped his hands around his waist, slightly pulling him closer and Jisung blushed by how soft Minho smiled at him.

"My friend said you're into degrading, though I can only think about calling you cute over and over again"

"I… I actually prefer praising kink more… " 

Minho noticed his cheeks blushing and playfully pinched it. He just noticed how soft his cheeks are by doing that.

"Then I'll give you what you want baby boy, only if you're obedient" Jisung nodded and it's the first time Minho actually saw him being excited. He then unzipped Jisung's pants and pulled it down, greeted by a hard-on dick sprung out of his confinement. Jisung yelp in surprise and Minho just smirked at what he sees.

"What a nice view, do me a favor and get them off completely okay?"

Jisung nodded and got off from Minho to do as he said, but kept his socks intact. He went back to his position earlier but now a confused look plastered on his face.

"Um, what should I do now?"

"Well, ride me, obviously"

The way Minho said it is almost like it's a common sense and made Jisung feel stupid. Minho just remembered that he was a virgin and probably doesn't know something like this, so he gripped on his waist to guide him.

"Just stretch it and line your hole with my dick… " Jisung clenched his hands and dug his nail into Minho's shoulder when Minho stretched him open. Then when he felt the tip went inside him he pushed in slowly, but Minho pushed him down by his waist, earning a shocked scream from him.

"Damn you're still so tight despite being fucked mercilessly by that big dick Hyunjin yesterday" Minho let out a groan when Jisung clenched around him. Jisung was too overwhelmed by the sudden depth inside him. He tried to move but even the slightest movement brushed his prostate that he could only whimper next to Minho's ear.

"Come on, move" Minho spanked his butt, but he hit the place where Hyunjin spanked him so hard yesterday so he immediately cried from the pain. "Oops sorry baby did I hit you too hard?" Now Minho rubbed the place he hit earlier gently.

Jisung is so confused by Minho. He would be gentle then the next seconds later he goes sadist. But Jisung would be lying if he say he disliked it.

"Argh I can't take it anymore" Minho pulled out then picked Jisung up just to lay him down on the desk instead. Minho pushed back in again and Jisung arched his back with a loud moan. Minho pumped into him without any more words aside from groaning from pleasure. Seeing Jisung hopelessly moaning from being fucked roughly by him reminds him of that video Hyunjin sent, but now it's the real thing in front of his eyes.

"Jisung, have you had your first kiss?" Jisung shook his head in response. "Really? You didn't have any girlfriend or even boyfriend?" Jisung shook his head again, he really was a virgin.

"I'll be your first kiss then" Minho leaned in to kiss him and Jisung kissed back, then he let Minho dominate his mouth and Jisung moaned into the kiss every time Minho hit his prostate.

"Minho… Minho I've been obedient right… ? Can you touch me… as a reward… please?" Minho heard Jisung beg in-between his moaning, then added with a pair of pleading eyes glazed from tears. How could Minho say no to that?

"Of course baby, I would even suck you dry next time if it's for you" Minho gripped around his length and Jisung felt satisfied he finally got what he wants. He then stroked him and the way Jisung clenching from the pleasure also drove Minho to his climax.

Minho came inside and Jisung came into his hand shortly after. Minho pulled out then stared at his now sticky hands.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Jisung sat up and yelled when he realized what he had done, but he was greeted by a view he didn't know he needed. Minho licking his fingers clean like a cat cleaning itself. "Yep, definitely will suck you off dry next time" Minho smirked after licking the last cum on his thumb. Jisung's face exploded into shades of red.

"How was it Jisung? Having sex with me?" Minho rested his hands on the desk then leaned in closer to Jisung. Jisung averted his gaze, stealing glances for a bit before finally answered "I enjoyed it… actually… "

"Really? If I delete the video in my phone will you stop having sex with me?"

Jisung widened his eyes, he totally forgot everything about the video. Even though that was the reason he ended up having sex with this senior in the first place. Minho could easily tell what Jisung had in mind.

"Whoa and here I thought you only went along with everything because of that video" Minho put a hand on his chin to make Jisung face him. "Hyunjin was right when he said you're kinky despite your innocent face"

Jisung slightly swatted his hand and turn his face away. "It's not like I'd do it with just anyone!" In which Minho immediately replied "So it was because me and Hyunjin is hot then?" Jisung couldn't deny it. He could only glance away and pouted, followed by a soft laugh from Minho.

"You're so cute and perfect, I'd really like you to be mine" Minho ran his hand through Jisung's blue locks then rested his hand on his cheeks, pressing his thumb against it, feeling the softness and how squishy it is.

"Well I'm still single… so I don't mind… dating you… "

"Because I'm hot?"

"Yes, yes because you're hot! Obviously!"

Minho let out another laugh then Jisung laughed along shortly after. They shared another kiss that was short but sweet, it was something like a proof of their relationship. Something to proof that they're not just fuck buddies, but actually lovers.

\----

Group Chat (+3)

Drama llama

( minho hyung is so fast )

( i saw the midget filled with hickeys )

( and he wasnt even afraid to show it )

( kkkkk )

( he must be proud having such a hot bf

and flexing on his friends )

( (>ω<) )

Drama llama

( what the FUCK )

Piggit

( minho hyung uses emoji? )

( is the world ending? )

( smh im still single )

( oh stfu )

( i got them from jisung )

[Minho sent a screenshot]

( hyunjin is blind af bc jisung is so cute )

Drama llama

( 🙄 )

Piggit

( whenever i talk to u like that u

always immediately block me )

( talk about favoritism )

( jisung is cute, youre ugly )

( learn the difference )

Drama llama

( KKKKKKKKKK )

Piggit

( yall are SO MEAN )


End file.
